The ESD 121 Drug Education Curriculum Project will provide a rigorously designed, multi-method, longitudinal evaluation of a comprehensive curriculum based elementary through high school drug abuse prevention program. Experimental and quasi-experimental research designs provide the basis for statistical and ethnographic analysis of the impact of the curriculum project on students. Criterion-referenced and general measures of student social skills and attitudes and student attitudes and behaviors regarding drug abuse are used as outcome measures. Project implementation is designed to evaluate student exposure to the curriculum in up to four school years over a three year period. Impact of the teacher training component of the curriculum project on teacher attitudes and performance is assessed using the same design and methodological approaches as are applied to assessment of impact on students. The curriculum project to be evaluated promotes affective and cognitive learnings designed to promote responsible decisions regarding drug use. It is designed to facilitate ease of replication in other school settings. Three thousand students in grades four through nine and seventy teachers from a predominantly white, urban-suburban school district will make up the evaluation study sample.